Era uma vez
by Pri
Summary: Resposta ao Desafio do Mundo dos Fics – 7 Pecados Capitais! Kagome conta a Souta uma história... Teria essa história um fundo de verdade? Pecado: Gula!


_Notas_: Olá pessoal. Esse fic doido e sem sentido é em resposta ao 14° desafio do Mundo dos Fics, sobre os 7 pecados capitais. Meu pecado foi a Gula. Bom... Saiu isso! Espero que gostem. Era para ser uma comédia... Droga, eu sou péssima com comédias... Ah, e fãs da Kikyou, me perdoem...

_Disclaimer_: Inuyasha não me pertence. Sem idéias criativas para piadinhas, gastei as poucas que tinha no fic... :(

**Era Uma Vez...**

Domingo a tarde. Kagome e Souta estavam sentados no meio da sala de estar.

"Era uma vez..."

"Ah não, Kagome... Eu não quero ouvir mais uma dessas histórias para crianças!"

"Mas você É criança, Souta."

"Não sou não!"

"É sim!"

"NÃO SOU NÃO!"

"É SIM!"

"NÃO SO..."

"Souta, a história é minha e eu conto como eu quiser, ENTENDEU?"

"...saco..."

"Como eu ia dizendo... Era uma vez, um reino muito distante..."

"Distante? Mais longe que Hokkaido?"

"Hã? É, é Souta, mais longe que Hokkaido"

"Mas esse reino ficava mesmo no Japão? Não deveria ser um feudo, ao invés de um reino? A história se passa antes ou depois da Era Feudal?"

"Ai Souta! Pára com essas perguntas! É por isso que a mamãe detesta contar histórias para você... Não interessa onde fica o reino, só interessa que é longe e pronto! E não interessa também quando a história aconteceu. Contos de Fadas são atemporais!"

"São o que?"

"Atemporais, irmãozinho burro! Quer dizer que poderiam ter acontecido em qualquer época, porque isso é o que menos importa na história!"

"Ah..."

" E vê se pára de me interromper, que eu quero continuar."

Souta concordou com a cabeça, em silêncio.

"Era uma vez, um reino muito distante, governado por um rei Youkai...

"Youkai?"

Kagome olhou para Souta com um olhar assassino.

"Desculpe mana..."

"Este rei Youkai era muito forte e poderoso. Mas era também teimoso, birrento, irresponsável, orgulhoso, guloso e egoísta – Kagome olhou por cima do ombro, para uma porta entreaberta no fim do corredor, com uma risadinha irônica – Seu nome era Inuyasha."

Souta olhou na mesma direção que Kagome, e deu boas risadas.

"Os pais do Rei Inuyasha morreram quando ele era muito jovem, e desde cedo ele teve que governar o reino todo sozinho. Entretanto, toda essa carga deveria tornar o Rei uma pessoa madura, séria e responsável certo? Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. O Rei Inuyasha, por ter sido muito... Como direi... 'Paparicado' desde cedo, sempre cercado por serviçais que faziam todas as suas vontades, acabou se tornando um rapaz egoísta e mimado, que sempre colocava os seus interesses pessoais na frente dos interesses do reino."

Kagome fez uma pequena pausa, respirou fundo, e continuou.

"Além disso, o Rei Inuyasha tinha um inimigo. Este inimigo era um outro Rei, que governava um pequeno reino próximo. Seu nome era Sesshoumaru."

"Ughhhhhh..."

Kagome olhou por cima do ombro novamente.

"Quieto, não me atrapalhe! Ou eu vou dizer aquela palavra com S... Continuando, Souta... Ninguém sabia o motivo de tanta inimizade por parte dos dois reis. As más línguas diziam que o Rei Inuyasha era filho bastardo do falecido pai do Rei Sesshoumaru, ou seja, eles eram meio-irmãos, mas isso não passava de boatos. O fato é que, já há muito tempo, o Rei Sesshoumaru tentava invadir as terras do Rei Inuyasha, para aumentar o seu domínio, e o seu reino."

"E ele conseguiu, mana?"

"Não Souta, pelo menos não das primeiras vezes que tentou. O rei Inuyasha era muito forte, e tinha um exército muito numeroso. Em combate direto com o rei Sesshoumaru, o rei Inuyasha vencia sempre. Porém... Sesshoumaru era muito ardiloso e esperto, e logo começou a investigar toda a vida do outro rei, para, de alguma forma, encontrar um ponto fraco, algo que pudesse enfraquecê-lo, e então usar isso a seu favor na guerra."

"Nossa, como esse Rei era mau!"

"Você ainda não ouviu nada, Souta! O Rei Sesshoumaru era capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguir o que queria. Ele enviou ao reino de Inuyasha uma sacerdotisa do seu próprio reino, para que ela agisse como espiã, e se infiltrasse no castelo do Rei Inuyasha. Assim, ela conseguiria descobrir mais facilmente alguma informação confidencial sobre o rei. E ele poderia colocar em ação seu perverso plano de conquista do reino. Essa sacerdotisa se chamava Kikyou"

"Uuuuggghhhhh! Kagome..."

"SENTA!"

Barulho de algo se espatifando no chão, atrás da porta entreaberta no fim do corredor.

"Bom... A sacerdotiza Kikyou era jovem e muito bonita, mas era também perversa e poderosa. O Rei Sesshoumaru, confiando em sua capacidade, enviou-a sozinha para aquela missão. Um belo dia, o Rei Inuyasha estava voltando de uma caçada no bosque quando viu uma jovem caída no meio da estrada. Ela vestia roupas velhas e rasgadas, e tinha uma aparência cansada e doente. Você não adivinha quem é, Souta?"

"É a sacerdotiza Kikyou?"

"Exatamente!"

"Mas por que ela estava com as roupas rasgadas e parecia doente, Kagome?"

"Aquilo era um disfarce, ela estava fingindo! Ela queria enganar o rei, e conseguiu. O Rei Inuyasha, apesar de todos os seus defeitos, tinha um bom coração, e ficou com pena da jovem. Achou que ela era uma pobre camponesa doente, e quis ajudá-la. Colocou-a em seu cavalo, e levou-a para o palácio. Dessa forma, a Sacerdotisa Kikyou conseguiu entrar no castelo do rei."

"Mas o Rei Inuyasha não percebeu que ela estava mentindo? Que ela não estava doente coisa nenhuma?"

"Não Souta, como ela era uma sacerdotisa, conseguia enganar a todos por causa de seus poderes. Ela conseguiria enganar até mesmo os médicos... Se houvessem médicos naquela época!"

"Ah..."

"O Rei ia todos os dias até o quarto onde a jovem estava hospedada no palácio, para ver como ela estava. Ao final de uma semana, os dois já tinham se tornado amigos. O Rei Inuyasha passava horas conversando com a jovem, sem saber que ela era uma sacerdotisa, claro! Kikyou havia inventado uma grande mentira sobre sua vida, dizendo que era uma camponesa órfã, e que não tinha mais onde viver. O rei, penalizado – babaca! – permitiu que ela ficasse no palácio o tempo que precisasse."

Kagome fez novamente uma pequena pausa.

"E aos poucos, a Sacerdotisa enviada de Sesshoumaru ia descobrindo todos os detalhes da vida pessoal do Rei Inuyasha. O que gostava, o que não gostava, quem eram seus amigos, o que ele fazia nas horas vagas, suas qualidade e defeitos. Dentre as coisas que ela descobriu sobre o Rei, uma delas lhe chamou a atenção. O rei tinha um péssimo defeito: a gula. Não passava uma semana em que ele não promovesse um grande banquete para seus amigos mais próximos, onde todos comiam e bebiam até passar mal. Mesmo nos outros dias, quando não havia banquete, o Rei sempre abusava nas refeições, comendo muito mais do que uma pessoa normal."

"Então o Rei Inuyasha deveria ser bem gordo!"

"Na verdade, ele não era não Souta. O Rei era, antes de tudo, um guerreiro, e estava sempre em treinamento. Ele fazia muitos exercícios, por isso, por mais que comesse, ele não engordava muito. Mas foi justamente pensando como você, que a Sacerdotisa Kikyou elaborou um plano. Um belo dia, enquanto conversava com o Rei justamente sobre comida, a jovem comentou: 'É incrível como em um reino tão grande como esse, existem tão boas cozinheiras, e tantas comidas diferentes. Nem mesmo Vossa Majestade deve conhecer todos os deliciosos pratos típicos das diferentes regiões de suas terras!' O Rei, convencido como sempre, garantiu a ela que conhecia todas as comidas feitas em seu reino. A sacerdotisa então riu, e disse que era impossível que o Rei conhecesse todas as iguarias do reino, e todas as frutas e verduras que brotavam em suas terras. O Rei Inuyasha, já começando a ficar irritado, disse que ela estava enganada, que ele não só conhecia como já havia experimentado todos os alimentos do reino, e todos os pratos típicos de todas as regiões. 'E mesmo que tenha restado algum que eu não conheça' continuou ele 'é só eu pedir para meus serviçais providenciarem para mim. Eles irão até os quatro cantos do reino, se eu assim ordenar!'".

"Eu tô achando esse rei Inuyasha muito arrogante, Kagome!"

"Ah, ele era arrogante sim, irmãozinho, arrogante e burro! Não percebeu que estava justamente sendo induzido pela Sacerdotisa a tomar uma decisão errada, que poderia lhe custar a vida"

"Como assim, mana?"

"Bom, deixa eu continuar... Escutando isso, a Sacerdotisa sorriu, pois era justamente onde ela queria chegar. Ela disse: 'Ah, mas vosso reino é muito grande, Majestade. Só os seus serviçais seriam pouco para buscar tantas comidas diferentes! Seria necessário um verdadeiro exército para tal façanha!' O Rei Inuyasha então estufou o peito, e respondeu, todo orgulhoso: 'Eu possuo o maior exército que este reino já teve! Meus guerreiros são habilidosos, e me servem fielmente! Se eu ordenar que cada um deles vá o mais longe que puder ir, e traga para mim a iguaria mais saborosa que puder encontrar, eles assim o farão!' E dizendo isso, foi correndo reunir seu exército, para dar essa ordem. Cada soldado deveria ir o mais longe que pudesse, e deveria trazer algum alimento exótico e delicioso para o rei. Os comandantes do exército ficaram furiosos com o Rei Inuyasha, e disseram-lhe que era perigoso deixar o reino todo desprotegido, só para satisfazer um capricho seu. O rei insistiu, dizendo que não havia perigo, afinal, já fazia muito tempo desde que o Rei Sesshoumaru havia tentado atacar o reino pela última vez. 'Deve ter desistido', afirmou ele. E completou, que quem ousasse desobedecer a uma ordem sua, seria levado a guilhotina! Bom, em poucos dias, o castelo estava sem um único soldado. Todos haviam partido, em direções opostas, para satisfazer a vontade do rei. Logo que soube que seu plano dera certo, e que o reino estava desprotegido, a sacerdotisa Kikyou enviou uma carta ao Rei Sesshoumaru, para informar-lhe o acontecido."

"Então o Rei Sesshoumaru invadiu o palácio?"

"Ainda não, Souta. O plano de Sesshoumaru era mais perverso. Ele esperou que uns poucos soldados voltassem, alguns dias depois, para então providenciar a invasão. Os primeiros soldados a voltar haviam ido a locais próximos ao palácio buscar iguarias para o rei. Trouxeram de tudo, desde frutas exóticas, carnes, assados e doces, muitos e muitos doces, pois sabiam ser essa a preferência do Rei Inuyasha. O Rei ficou muito satisfeito, e ordenou que um banquete fosse realizado, para que ele pudesse saborear as deliciosas comidas. Ele até chegou a convidar Kikyou para participar do banquete com ele, mas ela disse que não estava se sentindo muito bem, e preferiu ir para seus aposentos, descansar. Na verdade, ela iria fugir naquela noite, e ajudar o Rei Sesshoumaru na invasão. O Rei Inuyasha nem se importou muito, pois assim sobraria mais comida para ele. E foi o que aconteceu. Inuyasha comeu o banquete todo sozinho."

"Sozinho? Tudo?"

"Sim Souta, ele comeu tudo sozinho. Todos os pratos que os soldados haviam trazido. Ao final do banquete, o rei jazia esticado em seu trono, cheio, cansado e gordo! Ele mal escutou o alarme soar, e quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo, já era tarde demais. O palácio estava sendo invadido pelos guerreiros do Rei Sesshoumaru, que não tiveram problemas em tomá-lo, já que havia poucos soldados no castelo, a maioria anidna não havia retornado da missão imposta pelo Rei. Quando o rei Inuyasha percebeu, a sala do trono, onde ele estava , foi invadida por dezenas de guerreiros, incluindo o próprio Rei Sesshoumaru, que não teve dificuldades em vencer um duelo de espadas contra o Rei Inuyasha, já que ele não estava em condições de lutar. Tinha comido demais..."

"E o que aconteceu depois, mana?"

"Bom, as terras de Inuyasha foram conquistadas por Sessoumaru, e o Rei foi mantido prisioneiro até o fim dos seus dias, morrendo na prisão anos depois! Fim!"

"Fim? A história acabou assim?"

"Sim Souta! Você gostou?"

"Eu to é achando que isso não é um conto de fadas coisa nenhuma, e que você inventou essa história agora!"

"O QUE?"

"Nada, nada não Kagome... Eu gostei da história sim! Mas eu sempre achei que contos de fadas tivessem finais felizes! O final do Rei Inuyasha não foi nada feliz..."

"Nem todas as histórias tem finais felizes, irmãozinho... Um dos objetivos dos contos de fadas é passar uma lição de moral. Agora me diga, que lição você pode tirar dessa história que eu lhe contei?"

Souta pensou um pouco, então respondeu:

"Nunca confiar em uma sacerdotisa bonita?"

Kagome riu discretamente.

"É Souta, também... Mas, principalmente, nunca comer mais do que você pode agüentar, apenas por gula! Isso pode prejudicar você de várias formas, e pode fazer você... PASSAR MAL, OUVIU INUYASHA!"

As últimas palavras foram gritadas pela porta entreaberta do fim do corredor.

"Uuuuugghhhh... Me ajuda Kagome..."

"Mana, você não acha que deveríamos ajudar o Inuyasha? Ele ta aí vomitando no banheiro a quase de meia hora!"

Inuyasha estava ajoelhado no chão do banheiro de Kagome, com o rosto enfiado no vaso sanitário...

"Isso é para ele aprender Souta, a não comer 2 pizzas, 3 potes de sorvete, 5 potes de missô e toda a comida que tínhamos na geladeira! O que eu vou dizer para a mamãe quando ela voltar?"

"Uuuuugghhhh..."

"Tá bom Inuyasha, tá bom... Acho que você já aprendeu a sua lição... Eu vou te trazer um remédio... Mas que isso não se repita, ouviu? É para o seu bem!"

"Uuuuuggghhh..."

* * *

_Eu não acredito que escrevi isso... Reviews, ofensas, tomates podres, pedidos de "Por favor, nunca mais escreva nada em sua vida", serão todos bem vindos!_


End file.
